Pasado, Presente Y,,,, Silencio
by NikeStray
Summary: Himeko entra en un fuerte conflicto emocional, enfrentando sus verdaderos sentimientos y la ruda realidad sobre Chikane y su nueva relacion con Makoto.  El dolor y la separacion llevaran a Himeko a tomar medidas drasticas, aun cuando se ha comprometido.


No poseo los derechos por ningun personaje utilizado en esta historia...

Setsuna fue un agregado, no existe en el manga/anime oficial...  
>La historia transcurre en la epoca Universitaria de las chicas...<p>

Sin mas que decir, este es mi 2do Fic, espero les guste...

Presente, Pasado Y... *Silencio*  
>By: Niké Stray<p>

* * *

><p>Oogami-kun?... Oogami-kun,,, eres tu?...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PASADO<strong>

Las chicas descansaban plácidamente en la enorme cama de la peli-azul, la rubia, como siempre, entre los protectores brazos de su amada, tranquila, y satisfecha, murmuraba…

Himeko: Chikane-chan,,,, Te Amo…  
>Chikane: ….<p>

Al no recibir respuesta la joven rubia se incorporo sobre los codos, y miro a la peli-azul fijamente, con gesto de extrañeza… pues era ya una costumbre que a sus afectos recibía respuesta, y no el silencio con el que le habían respondido hace un momento…

Himeko: Chikane…chan?  
>Chikane: *sonríe forzadamente*<br>Himeko: ….

Fue el comienzo del fin….

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE<strong>

-Dos chicas charlaban alegremente luego de reencontrarse después de largo tiempo…-

Setsuna: Así que ya te has comprometido Himeko!, que excelentes noticias *decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa*  
>Himeko: N-No es para tanto,,, aunque francamente me siento muy nerviosa,,, *evitaba su mirada la ruborizada rubia*<br>Setsuna: y cuéntame los detalles como fue que te lo propuso? Francamente yo pensé que…

Repentinamente la voz de Setsu-chan se fue apagando…  
>Comenzó a sonar muy lejana cuando le vi a la distancia,,, a ella,,, Chikane-chan…<p>

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Chikane-chan,,, tras tantos años,,, tras la verdad que surgió en aquellos días,,, cuando me contaron de los engaños,,, de las otras mujeres…  
>Cuando no respondiste a mis afectos,,, cuando desesperada y tontamente rompí la relación creyendo que así te darías cuenta del valor que tenia para ti, y en lugar de valorarme,,, seguiste adelante como si yo no hubiese existido….<br>Tras el llanto,,, y los años,,, tras esa ultima vez que charlamos en la que incluso di pie a que me utilizaras,,, a ser la " otra "….  
>Pero luego de eso jamás me buscaste…. Chikane-chan, sigues siendo tan brillante, Chikane-chan, yo jamás deje de amarte,,, me obligue a suprimir lo que sentía, a convencerme de que no era ya lo que tu querías, a olvidarte, me obligue a tantas cosas,,,<p>

Setsuna: Himeko! HI-ME-KO!  
>Himeko: ha?,,, ha! Perdona Setsu-chan,,, yo, yo,,, creo que me distraje un poco…<br>Setsuna: Un poco? Si estas en las nubes mujer! Que te distrajo tanto? *miro en la dirección a donde hasta hace un momento la rubia miraba*…. Himemiya… *soltó con veneno, casi como si le asqueara pronunciar aquel nombre*  
>Himeko: S-Setsu-chan,,, n-no te molestes… no pasa nada,,,<br>Setsuna: Porque te has quedado helada cuando le viste?  
>Himeko: *Suspiro*<br>Setsuna: Himeko… *miro a la rubia* no me digas que,,, como es posible que aun te pares en seco de esa manera por ella?,,, no esta saliendo ahora con tu antigua amiga Makoto? , incluso esta con ella justo ahora *dijo mirando rápidamente en dirección a las susodichas* ... que hay de Oogami-kun?,,,  
>Himeko: No es nada,,, Oogami-kun es la persona que amo, y con quien me he prometido,,, así que no pasa nada,,,<p>

Setsuna: Ha,,, están rodeando,,, *miraba fijamente a la peli-azul y a la castaña*

Pude darme cuenta que te habías percatado de mi,,, así como Mako-chan también lo había hecho, y que para no encontrarte conmigo, rodeaste y tomaste otro camino,,,

Porque me evitas Chikane-chan?, porque evitas mirar mis ojos?,,, te avergüenzas de ti?, te avergüenzas de mi?, te avergüenzas de lo que alguna vez tuvimos?...

Setsuna: Himeko… *le miro preocupada*  
>Himeko: Setsu-chan,,, tengo que irme, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender *sonrío con cierto toque de tristeza*<br>Setsuna: Ha! Bien, ten cuidado,,, estarás bien?  
>Himeko: *Alejándose* Lo estaré, me dio gusto charlar contigo bye bye!<br>Setsuna: Bye bye! *la despidió con una gran sonrisa*,,,, Himeko,,, *aunque no muy convencida de su animo*

* * *

><p><strong>Y….<strong>

La rubia removía en su mochila buscando por un lapicero, cuando se encontró con un sobre, sin nombre, sin pegamento, un sobre limpio, con un contenido desconocido….

Himeko: y esto? *tomo el sobre y lo abrió sacando con cuidado el contenido*

Eran fotografías,,, las fotografías que en algún momento había guardado en un oscuro rincón, y que con el paso del tiempo y tras 5 años, habían desaparecido lentamente sin razón aparente,,,

Himeko: Chikane…chan… *miro las fotografías y su corazón se sintió adolorido… repentinamente una furia la lleno, no porque fuesen fotografías de sus engaños, por el contrario, eran fotografías de ella, de ella con Chikane, fotografías que solo ellas dos tenían*.. Las mías han desaparecido,,, así que conservaste nuestras fotografías, todos estos años, solo para devolvérmelas?...

Aquella joven rubia se sintió llena de ira, y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, olvidando la mochila salió corriendo del salón, con el sobre en la mano y una sola idea en la cabeza, la de preguntar, que significado tenia esa acción,,,

Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a un sitio lleno de gente, donde sabia habría un concierto de rock, y donde seguramente encontraría a la peli-azul, pues se presentaba su banda favorita…  
>Busco entre la gente desesperadamente y entonces las vio, así como ellas la vieron,,,<br>Se quedo petrificada, con el sobre en la zurda, mientras la castaña y la peli-azul pasaban frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de rozarse, con fingida indiferencia.

Himeko: *un extraño gesto malvado y enfermizo nublo su cara cuando se vio ignorada por la que un día fue su mayor amor, y la que fue su mejor amiga* je.. *Soltó una pequeña risa, y extendió la mano tomando un mechón de cabello de la castaña al pasar… lo hizo con tanta suavidad que la susodicha ni siquiera se percato del extraño gesto,,, pero la peli-azul si*

Chikane: *aparto a Makoto rápidamente jalándola del brazo, y se giro hacia la rubia con gesto amenazante* No la toques!  
>Himeko: *miro a la peli-azul con gesto vacio* que no la toque? Que de malo tiene? Es mi amiga,,, o al menos eso era o no?<p>

Makoto: H-Himeko…

Himeko: Que? *Grito la rubia al recordar los rumores que alguna vez se dijeron, alegando que ella quería dañar a Makoto* ahora vas a decir que quiero golpearte!

Makoto: H-Himeko.. yo… *comenzó a decir, pero la rubia la cortó con una bofetada en el rostro que casi la hizo caer, de no ser porque la peli-azul la sujeto a tiempo*

Chikane: Himeko! *grito colocando a Makoto tras su espalda protectoramente*

Himeko: Ella era mi novia!,,, era mi novia y tu la besaste!,,, después supiste el porque de que rompiera con ella y sabias que aun la amaba! *señalaba a la castaña con un dedo acusador* lloraste conmigo!, me dijiste que no valía la pena y ahora sales con ella! *grito al borde del llanto*

Chikane: *Miro a la rubia con sorpresa y al escucharla gritar aquello su ceño se frunció en un gesto adolorido, sus ojos la miraron con tristeza, casi con lastima* Himeko,,, *se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz*

Himeko: *sorprendida miro a la peli-azul, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando ella tomo su rostro con tanta ternura,, por un instante creyó que escucharía lo que tanto deseaba, pero los azules ojos de aquella luna, le decían que algo estaba mal*

Chikane: Himeko,,, ya… ya supéralo…

Himeko: *al oírla decir tales palabras, se sintió devastada, era cierto hacia 5 años habían roto la relación, y hacia a penas el año y algunos meses desde que se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir con Oogami-kun, además de prometerse casi enseguida, pero esas palabras, fueron un duro golpe a su orgullo, a pesar de que eran ciertas,,, eran terriblemente dolorosas*

Makoto: *Abrió enormemente los ojos sabiendo lo que esas palabras atraerían para su ex amiga, y ansiosa por aclarar las cosas solo atino a decir* No, eso esta mal! *antes de que la rubia echara a correr*

Se zafo de aquellas blancas manos y dejando caer el sobre con las fotos hecho a correr tan rápido y tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron, entre el dolor, el llanto, y el viento que golpeaba su cara sin piedad, la voz de la peli-azul resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza " ya supéralo "…  
>No podía, simplemente no podía,,, corrió tanto y tan rápido, que pronto se perdió… se perdió… a si misma…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*SILENCIO*<br>**

Corrí tan rápido como pude, y en medio de la vegetación en la que de pronto me encontré perdida, vi una palapa con techo de teja,,, donde me encontraba?...

Me detuve y limpie mis lagrimas, intentando ver mas de cerca aquella palapa, cuanto mas me acercaba mas podía ver, que estaba lleno de gente,,, gente vestida de negro, y frente a esas personas que se quedaban quietas y de pie, se encontraba un hombre anciano,,, agudicé el oído y pude escuchar entonces…

Sacerdote: Kurusagawa Himeko era una joven condescendiente,,, una joven atenta que amaba y protegía a todos sus seres queridos con gran pasión…

No era posible,,, la voz de aquel anciano comenzó a sonar mas bajo cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría,,, era un velorio,,, y no uno cualquiera ,,, Era Mi Velorio…

-Flashback-

Makoto: No, eso esta mal!

La joven rubia salió corriendo entre lagrimas, corrió y corrió tanto y tan rápido como le fue posible, ni siquiera se percato, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, en que dirección iba…

- Fin del flashback-

Los recuerdos pasaban frente a mi como los fantasmas de un pasado ya muy lejano, mientras la voz del anciano sacerdote seguía su triste y lujubre plegaria…

Sacerdote: Vamos a extrañarla, a esa jovencita tan dulce, a esa jovencita que iluminaba la vida de muchos, vamos a extrañar su risa, y su cálida voz como la del sol de cada mañana…

-Flashback-

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, estaba parada al borde de aquel edificio,,, cuantos serian? 3… 4.. 5 metros? Seguramente eran más….

-Fin del flashback-**  
><strong>

Sacerdote: Pero no debemos rendirnos ante lo que le ha de esperar, pues si rogamos por su alma, seguramente se vera perdonada, y residirá al lado del señor…

-Flashback-

Sus piernas temblaron,,, las ultimas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, y entonces se dejo caer al vacio, con el concreto cada vez mas cerca de su rostro…

-Fin del flashback-

Sacerdote: Que dios se apiade de su alma y de consuelo a los que hemos de seguir con nuestra vida,,, en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo… Amen.

Himeko: *perdió el aliento al recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero la angustia termino cuando el sacerdote pronuncio aquella ultima palabra,,, después de eso todo fue oscuridad… solo oscuridad…  
>Y… Silencio*<p>

* * *

><p>En medio de esta oscuridad,,, puedo sentirlo,,,<br>Siento,,, como si alguien tomara mi rostro con delicadeza,,, casi con dolor…

Puedo sentir su tristeza…

Una parte de mi corazón desea que esa persona sea Ella… pero yo se, yo se quien es en verdad…

* * *

><p>Una voz inexistente,,, la fuerza de su ultimo pensamiento,,, la hizo murmurar en medio de todo ese silencio, a alguien que ya jamás podría escucharla,,,<p>

"Oogami-kun?... Oogami-kun,,, eres tu?...

Por favor Oogami-kun…. Abrázame… "

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
